cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Selena Gomez
|luogo di nascita = Grand Prairie |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = |coniuge 1 = |figli = }} Selena Gomez (Grand Prairie, 22 luglio 1992) è un'attrice, cantante e stilista statunitense. Ha recitato da bambina nella serie TV Barney & Friends e successivamente in serie TV Disney. Dal 2007 al 2012 ha interpretato il ruolo di protagonista nella serie TV de I maghi di Waverly. Nel 2008 ha firmato un contratto discografico con la Hollywood Records formando la band "Selena Gomez & the Scene" con la quale ha pubblicato gli album Kiss & Tell, A Year Without Rain e When the Sun Goes Down. Nel 2010 ha debuttato come attrice protagonista al cinema con il film Ramona e Beezus. È anche apparsa in Monte Carlo nel 2011 e in Spring Breakers nel 2012. Dal 3 settembre 2009 è ambasciatrice dell'UNICEF. Biografia Giovinezza Selena Gomez è nata a Grand Prairie, Texas. Suo padre si chiama Ricardo Joel Gomez ed è messicano, mentre sua madre, Mandy Dawn Cornett, è un'ex attrice italoamericana di teatro che aveva solo sedici anni quando ha partorito la Gomez. Dati prelevati da Ancestry.com, Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 (database online). Fonte originale: Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997. Texas: Texas Department of State Health Services. Il nome Selena è stato scelto da suo padre in onore della cantante latinoamericana Selena Quintanilla. All'età di cinque anni i suoi genitori divorziarono e nel 2006 sua madre si risposò con Brian Teefy. La Gomez ha dichiarato che da bambina sviluppò un particolare interesse per la recitazione nel guardare sua madre esibirsi in produzioni teatrali. Nel maggio del 2010 ha ricevuto il diploma di scuola superiore, durante le riprese del film Monte Carlo. Carriera 1999-2007: Gli esordi e I maghi di Waverly Selena Gomez iniziò la sua carriera d'attrice a sette anni interpretando Gianna in alcuni episodi della serie TV per bambini intitolata Barney & Friends. Dichiarò che agli esordi era timida davanti alle telecamere, poi dopo due stagioni fu esclusa dal cast perché i produttori pensavano fosse un po' cresciuta per la serie. Nel 2003 interpretò un ruolo minore nel film Spy Kids - Missione 3D: Game Over (2003) mentre nell'estate del 2004 venne scoperta dalla Disney in seguito ad un casting internazionale nell'ambito del quale la Gomez si presentò ad un'audizione tenutasi a Grand Prairie, il suo paese natale. Nel 2005 interpretò un ruolo minore nel film TV Walker, Texas Ranger: Processo infuocato. Nel 2006 partecipò come protagonista all'episodio pilota della serie TV Brain Zapped e fu lanciata dalla Disney come attrice in alcune delle proprie serie TV, iniziando con un ruolo minore nel ventiduesimo episodio della seconda stagione di Zack e Cody al Grand Hotel. L'anno successivo interpretò Mikayla, una rivale della protagonista Miley Stewart, in tre episodi della seconda stagione di Hannah Montana mentre le venne concessa l'opportunità di interpretare il ruolo di protagonista in una nuova serie TV. Venne così inserita prima nel cast di What's Stevie Thinking? (spin off di Lizzie McGuire) nel ruolo di Stevie Sanchez, poi nel cast di Arwin! (spin-off di Zack e Cody al Grand Hotel) nel ruolo di Alexa, ma entrambe le serie furono annullate prima della messa in onda. Le venne quindi concessa un'ulteriore opportunità con la serie de I maghi di Waverly, in cui le fu assegnato il ruolo di Alex Russo, la secondogenita di una famiglia di maghi residente a Waverly Place, un quartiere di New York. La serie si rivelò un successo venendo prodotta per quattro stagioni sino al 2012, vincendo due Emmy Award come miglior programma per bambini e grazie alla quale Selena Gomez incrementò la sua fama come volto Disney. Oltre all'attività di attrice, la Gomez iniziò a cimentarsi anche nel canto durante la partecipazione in Barney & Friends eseguendo alcune colonne sonore. Successivamente nel 2006 registrò la colonna sonora Brain Zapped della serie TV omonima di cui è stata protagonista. 2008-2009: La formazione dei "Selena Gomez & the Scene" Nel 2008 la Gomez interpretò Mary Santiago in Another Cinderella Story e fu per lei il primo ruolo da protagonista in un film destinato al solo mercato home video. Nello stesso anno esordì come doppiatrice in Ortone e il mondo dei Chi prestando la voce a Helga, mentre l'anno successivo prestò la voce a Selenia in Arthur e la vendetta di Maltazard. Oltre all'impegno ne I maghi di Waverly, durante il 2009 l'attrice apparì nel crossover dal titolo I maghi sul ponte di comando con Hannah Montana (trasmesso durante la prima stagione della serie Zack e Cody sul ponte di comando) ed interpretò se stessa nel tredicesimo episodio della prima stagione di Sonny tra le stelle. Prese anche parte da protagonista in due Disney Channel Original Movie: Programma protezione principesse (insieme a Demi Lovato) e I maghi di Waverly: The Movie. La collaborazione della Gomez con la Disney non si limitò solo all'ambito recitativo. L'attrice registrò diverse colonne sonore, principalmente per la Disney Records, che furono poi pubblicate in diverse raccolte. Nel corso del 2008 furono pubblicate: Cruella De Vil de La carica dei 101; Fly To Your Heart di Trilli; New Classic, Bang a Drum e Tell Me Something I Don't Know di Another Cinderella Story. Mentre nel corso del 2009: One and the Same (cantata insieme a Demi Lovato) di Programma protezione principesse; Send It On (cantata insieme a Demi Lovato, Jonas Brothers e Miley Cyrus) del progetto Disney's Friends for Change; Disappear, Magical, Everything Is Not as It Seems e Magic (cover del brano originale dei Pilot) de I maghi di Waverly. Inoltre collaborò con la band Forever the Sickest Kids per una nuova versione del singolo Whoa Oh!. Nel 2008 la cantante firmò un contratto discografico anche con la Hollywood Records, etichetta del gruppo Disney, tentando l'ingresso in nuovi generi musicali pur continuando a registrare colonne sonore per la Disney Records. In un'intervista dichiarò che fin dagli inizi del suo progetto musicale, non voleva essere un'artista solista ma far parte di una band. Originariamente avrebbe voluto intitolare The Scene il suo gruppo, ma questo avrebbe confuso i suoi giovani fan che la conoscevano per nome grazie alla serie de I maghi di Waverly. Allora insieme ai suoi collaboratori decise di usare entrambi i nomi, chiamando la propria band "Selena Gomez & the Scene". La Gomez in un messaggio pubblicato su Twitter spiegò la ragione del particolare nome dato alla sua band: poiché era oggetto di motteggi da parte di svariate persone che la definivano una "wannabe scene", ossia un'aspirante e finta ragazza dello spettacolo, decise di rispondere loro in modo altrettanto ironico chiamando la sua band The Scene. Nel settembre del 2009 fu pubblicato l'album d'esordio intitolato Kiss & Tell. Negli Stati Uniti vendette copie aggiudicandosi il disco d'oro. I singoli estratti furono Falling Down e Naturally. Quest'ultimo ottenne il disco di platino negli Stati Uniti e in Canada. 2010: Ramona e Beezus e il secondo album, A Year Without Rain Nel 2010 avvenne il suo debutto nelle sale cinematografiche in ruolo da protagonista con il film commedia Ramona e Beezus, diretto da Elizabeth Allen. Il film è un adattamento del romanzo di Beverly Cleary incentrato sulle vicende delle sorelle Beatrice e Ramona Quimby (nel film rispettivamente interpretate da Selena Gomez e Joey King). In particolare il titolo è tratto dal primo libro del romanzo, Beezus and Ramona, scritto nel 1955. L'attrice dichiarò che, nonostante fosse una commedia, il film trattava temi importanti come i problemi finanziari che una famiglia può affrontare nella vita quotidiana, raccontando che in quei momenti ognuno deve dare il massimo per riuscire a superarli. Ramona e Beezus guadagnò al botteghino un totale di $ a fronte di un budget di circa $, riscontrando un giudizio in gran parte positivo dalla critica. In generale, anche la prova interpretativa della Gomez fu valutata positivamente, ad eccezione di Justin Chang di Variety, per cui sebbene l'attrice fosse adatta a proiettare sullo schermo le seccature da "sorella maggiore", sembrava troppo sicura di sé, persino troppo attraente, per convincere appieno nel ruolo di una ragazza puritana ed attenta alla propria immagine come Beezus; era difficile non avere la sensazione che la Gomez fosse stata scelta per farsi pubblicità tra gli spettatori adolescenti e promuovere la colonna sonora del film, da lei stessa cantata. Nelle sale cinematografiche approdò anche il film d'animazione Arthur e la guerra dei due mondi, nel quale l'attrice figurava tra il cast di doppiatori. A settembre fu pubblicato il secondo album della sua band, intitolato A Year Without Rain. Vendette copie negli Stati Uniti e fu certificato disco d'oro. I singoli estratti furono Round & Round e A Year Without Rain, mentre Un año sin lluvia (versione in spagnolo di A Year Without Rain) venne pubblicato come singolo promozionale. Incluso nell'album vi è anche Live Like There's No Tomorrow, colonna sonora del film Ramona e Beezus. La cantante registrò anche Trust in Me, colonna sonora de Il libro della giungla, pubblicata nella raccolta DisneyMania 7 dalla Disney Records. 2011: Monte Carlo e il terzo album, When The Sun Goes Down Durante il 2011 apparve sul piccolo schermo anche nella serie TV So Random! (spin-off di Sonny tra le stelle) interpretando se stessa nel terzo episodio della prima stagione. Ma la sua apparizione più importante dell'anno avvenne in estate sul grande schermo con il film commedia Monte Carlo, diretto da Thomas Bezucha. Il film racconta le esilaranti e romantiche vicende di Grace durante un viaggio a Parigi in cui viene scambiata per l'ereditiera britannica Cordelia Winthrop Scott (entrambe interpretate da Selena Gomez). A causa di questo disguido, Grace, insieme all'amica Emma e alla sorellastra Meg (interpretate rispettivamente da Katie Cassidy e Leighton Meester), si goderà un viaggio di lusso a Monte Carlo fin quando non verrà scoperta. Prima dell'inizio delle riprese, la Gomez ha dichiarato di aver trascorso circa due settimane nell'imparare a giocare a polo e nel perfezionare il suo inglese con un accento britannico. Nonostante il successo al botteghino guadagnando $ a fronte di un budget di circa $, il film fu stroncato da gran parte della critica, così come, in generale, la prova interpretativa della Gomez non fu valutata positivamente. Uno dei motivi era quello di apparire troppo giovane per impersonare il ruolo dell'ereditiera. Successivamente alla partecipazione in Monte Carlo, l'attrice è comparsa in un cameo nel film de I Muppet. Sul fronte musicale, in estate venne pubblicato il terzo album della sua band, intitolato When the Sun Goes Down, che successivamente si aggiudicò il disco d'oro negli Stati Uniti. L'album si avvale della collaborazione di Pixie Lott, Britney Spears e Katy Perry, rispettivamente per i brani We Own the Night, Whiplash e That's More Like It. I singoli estratti furono Who Says, Love You Like a Love Song e Hit the Lights. Who Says ottenne un disco di platino, mentre Love You Like a Love Song ne ricevette due. Dall'album furono anche estratti due singoli promozionali, Bang Bang Bang e Dices (versione in spagnolo di Who Says). La cantante registrò anche Shake It Up, colonna sonora di A tutto ritmo, pubblicata nella raccolta Shake It Up: Break It Down. La Gomez ebbe anche l'opportunità di cimentarsi nell'attività di presentatrice televisiva, infatti a giugno fu la co-presentatrice del MuchMusic Video Award, ad agosto presentò il pre-show del MTV Video Music Award e a novembre presentò il MTV Europe Music Award tenutosi all'Odyssey Arena di Belfast. 2012: Spring Breakers Nel 2012 la Gomez lascia da parte la musica per dedicarsi maggiormente alla carriera cinematografica. Il 5 settembre appare alla 69ª edizione della Mostra del Cinema di Venezia in Spring Breakers insieme a James Franco, Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Benson, Rachel Korine e Heather Morris. Il film, diretto da Harmony Korine, racconta di quattro giovani ragazze che annoiate dalla routine quotidiana decidono di organizzarsi ad ogni costo uno spring break (vacanza primaverile) da sogno in Florida, con l'obiettivo di dare sfogo al divertimento e alla trasgressione più sfrenata. Tra alcool e droga, le ragazze vengono sorprese da una retata della polizia e finiscono in carcere, ma successivamente vengono adocchiate da Alien, un gangster trafficante d'armi, che le paga la cauzione riportandole in libertà ed ospitandole nella propria villa. Tramite Alien le ragazze verranno trascinate in un nuovo contesto criminale composto da assassini e guerre tra gang, in cui non tutte riusciranno a sopravvivere e torneranno a casa. La Gomez, che nel film interpreta il ruolo di Faith, ha dichiarato che la sua partecipazione in Spring Breakers è stata una grande sfida con se stessa a causa dei suoi giovani appassionati che l'hanno sempre seguita in ruoli diversi e meno audaci. L'attrice ha aggiunto di essere consapevole che l'aver avuto dei trascorsi in produzioni Disney le ha posto un'etichetta addosso e che Spring Breakers può disorientare i suoi giovani fan, ma lei ha inteso questo ruolo come un'opportunità per cambiare e crescere dal punto di vista della propria carriera cinematografica. La Gomez ha però affermato di aver espressamente rifiutato di interpretare un personaggio audace al pari delle altre tre colleghe, infatti Faith nel film non partecipa alla rapina al fast food per reperire i soldi per finanziarsi la vacanza ed inoltre è la prima a tornare a casa dopo l'incontro con Alien. L'attrice ha spiegato di non sentirsi pronta per qualcosa di più audace e quindi la sua prestazione rappresenta ciò che al momento è giusto per la sua vita e per la sua carriera. Tuttavia la Gomez ha aggiunto di aver fatto cose che mai pensava di fare in un film, come per esempio fumare erba da un bong, solo perché ha riposto molta fiducia nel regista, Harmony Korine. Successivamente sarà distribuito il film d'animazione Hotel Transylvania, in cui l'attrice presta la voce alla co-protagonista Mavis. Il film racconta di Dracula, proprietario di un albergo a cinque stelle riservato ai soli mostri, che si ritrova ad affrontare varie problematiche legate all'arrivo di Jonathan, un nuovo ospite umano di cui sua figlia Mavis s'innamora. La proiezione nelle sale cinematografiche italiane avverrà dall'8 novembre 2012. L'anno è stato caratterizzato da altri impegni recitativi per la Gomez che ha partecipato al cast di diversi film in uscita nei prossimi anni. È apparsa in un cameo nel thriller Aftershock, di Nicolás López, basato sul terremoto in Cile del 2010. Successivamente in Bulgaria ha partecipato insieme a Ethan Hawke e Jon Voight alle riprese di The Getaway, film diretto da Courtney Solomon e incentrato su un pilota automobilistico che si alleerà insieme ad una ragazza per salvare sua moglie da un rapimento. A Los Angeles, insieme a Nat Wolff e Austin Stowell, ha lavorato alle riprese di Parental Guidance Suggested, diretto da Tim Garrick e basato sul romanzo del 2000 intitolato While I'm Dead ... Feed the Dog, scritto dal produttore musicale Ric Browde. Prendendosi una pausa dai diversi impegni recitativi, a giugno ha partecipato alla conduzione del MuchMusic Video Award per il secondo anno consecutivo. Attività benefiche Nel 2008 Selena Gomez partecipò alla campagna UR Votes Count, con lo scopo di incoraggiare i ragazzi ad informarsi sui candidati alle elezioni presidenziali statunitensi del 2008, Obama e McCain. Nell'ottobre dello stesso anno partecipò, insieme ad altre celebrità, al quinto annuale di beneficenza Runway for Life, che ha raccolto più di un milione di dollari da destinare all'ospedale dei bambini St. Jude di Memphis, in Tennessee. Dopo aver scoperto, durante le riprese di Programma protezione principesse, che a Porto Rico esiste una "spiaggia per cani morti" ed un'epidemia di cani randagi, è diventata ambasciatrice di DoSomething.org per la salvaguardia dei cani a Porto Rico. Su tale vicenda ha anche girato un documentario per il quale ha collaborato con IslandDog.org per vaccinare alcuni dei cani randagi che vagano sulla spiagge di Porto Rico. Nel 2009 la Gomez ha operato da testimonial per la compagnia di assicurazioni statunitense State Farm Insurance, girando uno spot pubblicitario di interesse pubblico per la sensibilizzazione alla guida sicura, che è stato trasmesso sul sito web della compagnia e sul canale statunitense di Disney Channel. Ha anche partecipato a RAISE Hope for Congo, una campagna di beneficenza atta a sensibilizzare sulla situazione delle donne congolesi ed a contrastare la violenza su di esse, e ha contribuito al progetto ambientalista della Disney intitolato Disney's Friends for Change, per il quale è apparsa nei suoi spot su Disney Channel e ne ha registrato la sua colonna sonora, intitolata Send It On, insieme a Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus ed i Jonas Brothers. Il 6 ottobre 2009 ha effettuato una visita a sorpresa alla scuola elementare Charnock di Los Angeles, per il programma A Day Made Better sponsorizzato dalla società di vendita al dettaglio OfficeMax, nell'ambito del quale ha assegnato alla scuola un riconoscimento e le ha donato attrezzature scolastiche per un valore di mille dollari. Il 15 luglio 2011 all'ospedale pediatrico di Filadelfia ha inaugurato la fondazione di beneficenza The Voice, lanciata dal conduttore televisivo Ryan Seacrest, che si propone di assistere i malati negli ospedali con attività legate alla musica, alla televisione e alla radio. Per l'occasione la Gomez ha cantato una delle sue canzoni mentre un paziente l'accompagnava con una chitarra acustica. Successivamente ha visitato i bambini ricoverati all'ospedale pediatrico di Atlanta. UNICEF Nell'ottobre del 2008 Selena Gomez fu nominata portavoce per la campagna Trick-or-Treat di UNICEF che incoraggiava i bambini statunitensi a raccogliere fondi durante la festa di Halloween da destinare ai bambini bisognosi in giro per il mondo. Il 3 settembre 2009 fu poi nominata la più giovane ambasciatrice dell'UNICEF per gli Stati Uniti. In seguito alla nomina la Gomez dichiarò di appoggiare la fondazione con la convinzione che si possano ridurre le morti dei bambini nel mondo per cause evitabili. Nella sua prima missione ufficiale, nel settembre del 2009, ha visitato il Ghana per una settimana per essere testimone delle precarie condizioni di vita dei bambini poveri ai quali mancano necessità vitali come acqua potabile, cibo, istruzione ed assistenza sanitaria. bambini per cause evitabili. Io appoggio l'UNICEF con la convinzione che possiamo cambiare quel numero da a zero. So che possiamo ottenere questo risultato, perché in ogni momento l'UNICEF è sul posto a fornire ai bambini l'assistenza necessaria per fare in modo che quello zero sia una realtà.|Selena Gomez|Every day children die from preventable causes. I stand with UNICEF in the belief that we can change that number from to zero. I know we can achieve this because every moment, UNICEF is on the ground providing children with the lifesaving assistance needed to ensure zero becomes a reality.|lingua=en}} Dichiarò, in un'intervista ad Associated Press, la sua volontà di usare la propria immagine per portare a conoscenza i problemi del Ghana. La Gomez fu nominata portavoce per la campagna Trick-or-Treat dell'UNICEF nel 2009 per il secondo anno consecutivo. Nel 2011, durante il suo tour in Cile, ha visitato un gruppo di famiglie di Valparaíso] che partecipano al programma dell'UNICEF Bridge. Ai bambini poveri di queste famiglie la Gomez ha voluto regalare dei libri. Ha anche partecipato alla campagna Celebrity Tap, il progetto di UNICEF per raccogliere fondi con cui portare acqua nei Paesi del Terzo Mondo. Per questo progetto la Gomez ha girato un video in cui imbottiglia l'acqua del proprio rubinetto in speciali bottiglie che sono successivamente state messe all'asta. Attività imprenditoriali Nell'ottobre del 2008 Selena Gomez lanciò la sua casa di produzione chiamata "July Moon Productions", che in seguito ha stretto una partnership con la XYZ Films per il finanziamento e la produzione di almeno due film con la Gomez all'interno del cast. Successivamente l'attrice ha scelto il romanzo della scrittrice Jandy Nelson, The Sky Is Everywhere, come soggetto del film che prossimamente sarà prodotto dalla July Moon. Nel 2009 la Gomez fu il volto della campagna pubblicitaria di Sears, una catena di grandi negozi statunitense. Tale campagna pubblicitaria prevedeva la sua apparizione negli spot televisivi e la registrazione di una canzone promozionale intitolata I'm Gonna Arrive (Don't Just Go Back). Nell'agosto del 2009 la Gomez ha anche partecipato al "Sears Arrive Air Band Casting Call", l'evento organizzato da Sears per selezionare le cinque persone che hanno composto la Sears Air Band, esibitasi ai MTV Video Music Award il 13 settembre 2009. Nell'ottobre del 2009, la Gomez ha annunciato l'intenzione di lanciare la propria linea di abbigliamento chiamata Dream Out Loud by Selena Gomez, costituita da vestiti bohemien, top floreali, jeans, gonne, giacche, sciarpe e cappelli, tutti realizzati con materiali riciclati od |ecosostenibili. Tale linea è stata poi lanciata verso la fine di luglio dell'anno successivo insieme alla catena di negozi statunitense Kmart. Dal maggio del 2012 è stato messo in vendita il profumo ufficiale della cantante ed attrice, distribuito dalla catena Macy's. Vita privata On February 27, 2011, Gomez attended the 2011 Vanity Fair oscar party with Canadian singer Justin Bieber, confirming several months of media speculation about a romantic relationship between the pair. The relationship has since become Gomez's most high-profile relationship and the two have become a teen power couple. Gomez is the owner of six rescue dogs and describes herself as a "huge animal-lover". Dal 2010 al 2012 è stata fidanzata con il cantante canadese Justin Bieber. Qualche giorno essersi divisa, la coppia è tornata insieme. Riconoscimenti ALMA Awards BET Awards Do Something Awards Gracie Allen Award Imagen Awards J-14 Teen Icon Awards Kids' Choice Awards ;Australia ;Mexico ;United Kingdom ;United States NAACP Image Award Poptastic Awards Teen Choice Awards Young Artist Award Discografia *2009 - Kiss & Tell *2010 - A Year Without Rain *2011 - When the Sun Goes Down Filmografia Attrice *''Barney & Friends'' (Barney & Friends) (2002-2004) Serie TV *''Missione 3-D: Game over'' (Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over) (2003) *''Walker, Texas Ranger: Processo infuocato'' (Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire) (2005) Film TV *''Brain Zapped(2006) Film TV *Zack e Cody al Grand Hotel'' (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody), nell'episodio "Incubo di una notte di mezza estate" (2006) *''What's Stevie Thinking?'' (2007) Film TV *''Arwin!'' (2007) Film TV *''I maghi di Waverly'' (Wizards of Waverly Place) (2007-2012) Serie TV *''Ortone e il mondo dei Chi'' (Horton Hears a Who!) (2008) (voce) *''Hannah Montana'' (Hannah Montana), negli episodi "Sono abbastanza grande, papà" (2007), "La miglior nemica" (2007) e "Il sogno di zio Earl" (2008) (non accreditata) *''Another Cinderella Story'' (Another Cinderella Story) (2008) Uscito direttamente in home video *''Programma protezione principesse'' (Princess Protection Program) (2009) Film TV *''Zack e Cody sul ponte di comando'' (The Suite Life on Deck), nell'episodio "Doppio scambio" (2009) *''I maghi di Waverly: The Movie'' (Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie) (2009) Film TV *''Arthur e la vendetta di Maltazard'' (Arthur et la vengeance de Maltazard) (2009) (voice) *''Ramona and Beezus'' (Ramona and Beezus) (2010) *''Arthur e la guerra dei due mondi'' (Arthur et la guerre des deux mondes) (2010) (voice) *''Monte Carlo'' (Monte Carlo) (2011) *''Fifty Shades of Blue'' (2012) Uscito direttamente in home video *''Spring Breakers'' (Spring Breakers) (2012) *''Hotel Transylvania'' (Hotel Transylvania) (2012) (voce) *''Aftershock'' (Aftershock) (2012) Archivio fotografico *''Come Feud with Me: The Top 10 Disney Channel Character Feuds'' (2008) Uscito direttamente in home video *''Barney: Top 20 Countdown'' (2009) Uscito direttamente in home video *''I maghi sul ponte di comando con Hannah Montana'' (Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana) (2009) Uscito direttamente in home video *''TMZ on TV, nell'episodio del 23 luglio 2010 (Se stessa) *Barney: All About Opposites'' (2012) Uscito direttamente in home video Regista *''The Demi and Selena Show'' (2008) Serie TV Note Categoria:Attori Gomez, Selena